1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, and in particular, a driving circuit disposed on a flat panel display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays have been widely applied to the display of monitors or electronic products, due to the development of the photoelectric industry. The state of the art in the field of the flat panel displays has a driving circuit, thin-film transistors and necessary circuits disposed on a glass substrate. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the conventional circuit for sampling/sustaining video signals of a display pixel. The circuit for sampling/sustaining video signals is disposed on a substrate, and analogous switches 111, 112, 113 are disposed between signal lines 121, 122, 123 and active area (display area) 131. The control gate of the analogous switches 111, 112, 113 is respectively connected to the input and output terminals of an inverter circuit 141. The inverter circuit 141 is an output buffer for a sampling signal generator. The input terminal of the inverter circuit 141 is connected to a sampling signal generator (not shown). Hence, a pair of complementary sampling signals are outputted to control the operation of the analogous switches 111, 112, 113 respectively. The analogous switches 111, 112, 113 are connected to the video signal lines 121, 122, 123 respectively to receive analogous video signals.
When the analogous switches 111, 112 113 are physically connected to the inverter circuit 141, and the video signal lines 121, 122, 123, crossover points 151 and 152 in FIG. 1, for example, between lines by intersection other than connection occur on the signal lines 121 and 123, respectively. It is realized that more crossover points than the points 151 and 152 as shown in the schematic diagram exist in practice. For each video line, a parasitic capacitance occurs on the crossover point, which will result in unwanted power consumption and may cause poor picture quality. Hence, there is a dire need to adequately dispose of the analogous switches 111, 112, 113, the sampling buffer circuit (i.e., the inverter circuit 141) and the signal lines 121, 122, 123 to decrease the quantity of the parasitic capacitances on the video signal lines.